


Flatterer

by earthtoali



Series: Hints of Andraste's Grace [10]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:42:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9869387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthtoali/pseuds/earthtoali
Summary: Leliana and the Warden find a moment to themselves.





	

"When did you first know that you loved me?"

They were sitting in a small meadow just outside of camp. It was finally Spring and the daisies were flourishing, creating a blanket of white around them. The Warden had their head in Leliana's lap, their eyes closed and peaceful while she played with their hair, humming a quiet but happy tune. 

Leliana giggled. "What type of question is that, mon ami? You know I've loved you every moment since I first met you. You were rather heroic the way you swooped in to save the day."

"If I recall, weren't you the one who saved us?" the Warden laughed. "I fear we may have been arrested on the spot if not for you. But seriously, when did you know?" 

The Warden opened their eyes, looking expectantly up at the backwards view of their lover. Her hair was glowing even redder in the sunlight with a few tiny strands waving gently in the breeze. Their heart stopped for a second at the image, unbelieving that this beautiful angel was actually theirs. 

Leliana sighed. "I suppose it was during one of our nights on watch. I was blubbering on about some shoes I saw at a shop in Denerim and you didn't object at all. You sat there politely and let me speak, even chiming in once in awhile. I felt foolish and tried to stop but you said you didn't mind. I accidentally fell asleep there and later that night, I awoke to find that you were still there, always watchful. You did not judge me, nor did you resent me. And nobody had ever been like that with me before. That's when I knew."

She finished, looking straight ahead at the edge of a clearing, avoiding eye contact. "I know it isn't as romantic as I assume you wanted but it's the truth." 

The Warden reached up and cupped Leliana's face in their palm, forcing her to meet their gaze. "Its perfect."

She smiled. "What about you? I assume you didn't know right from the start either, no?"

The Warden thought for a second, wrapping their fingers in their lover's hands. "When you sang. I had never heard anything more beautiful in my entire life. Everything seemed to fall away and all I could focus on was you. And it hasn't changed since then." 

Leliana giggled, her blue eyes sparkling in the sunlight. She ran her hands gently through their soft, auburn hair. "Flatterer."


End file.
